REBUILD Francis John IV (FrancisJohn)
"There's nothing that can't be fixed by a good pipe and some leaf." 'General Information' Race: Halfling Class: Bard (Street Performer) Level: 9 Experience: 50,489 XP (Next level at 71,000) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Don't Let It Go Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 33 Height: 3'3" Weight: 33 lbs. Hair: Bushy brown Eyes: Caramel brown Skin: Creamy white |-|Appearance= Francis John IV is a short and stocky, portly little fellow, rife with bushy unkempt hair. His brow is adorned with an attractive silver headband decorated with a number of small red and orange gemstones. His shoulders are draped with a vibrant scarf featuring red, gold, and green hues. The halfling's garb is draped with greens, yellows, browns, and greys. Francis John IV always carries a mischievous grin and his eyes always have a impish glint. His facade would not be complete without his trusty pipe, always in mouth or hand. |-|Demeanor= Always quick to laugh, but even faster to make others laugh, Francis John IV lives for telling stories. Typically the jolliest sort of fellow, he is always looking for the next opportunity for merrymaking. Fond of the pipe, food, and drink, the Halfling loves making friends wherever he goes. But alas, he has a dark side too. If he feels wronged or aggrieved, he will go to any lengths to ensure the correct party meets the suffering they deserve. |-|Background= Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at the brothers' 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful scarf one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the scarf, and on his great-grandmother. After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John IV’s brother, Francis John III, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ hijinks and threw them out of the house. They were only 17! Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. Francis went off to Venza. He ended up delivering some goods to Tritower, and spoiling a caper in the process. He liberated a merchant ship from a sea hag, and eventually went onto vacation to the island of Yarendal to savor the wine season. Francis John IV, stayed put for awhile. He got a job as a ferrymaster, ushering boats up and down the Roughy River. He wasn't very good at his boat job at all, often getting caught up in making the most non-sensical unbelievable stories seem true to his passengers. He noticed their was a certain magic to his words, and funny things start to happen in his presence. He began to practice conjuring up these elementary magicks, and after a few years he built up quite an arsenal magic spells... all powered by the sound of his voice. Unfortunately, after a few more planetary rotations, great grandmother Gladys John became ill. Francis John IV knew he had to confess his lie to her, and it broke her dear heart. Down on his trip to South Roughy, he didn't have it in him to come clean for his brother too. After paying his final respects, he set out to find his twin brother to tell him the sad news. After digging some information up Venza, he became quite charmed with the big city life. However, he knew he couldn't dilly-dally and eventually set out for the island nation of Yarendal. He went their to tour the island's wine country expecting a relaxing journey, but quickly found out that the island country was magically frozen over by the powers of the ice queen. With the help of his now good friends Charity, Yosephus, and Ja'elle, they adventured to the ice castle. After defeating snow monsters and a young white dragon along the way, eventually they toppled the ice queen and her minions, returning the land to normal. After a daring escape at the hands of the queen's sister, Francis returned back to Venza, cozy-ing himself up by the warm fires of the Dunn Wright Inn. |-|Languages= ??? (Racial) ??? (Regional) ??? (INT Bonus) ??? (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | DEX ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | CON ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | INT ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | WIS ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | CHA ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: ?? + CON(?)x1 + FC(?) Max -2 Init: +? + Race(?) + Class(?) + Trait(?) + Feat(?) + Familiar(?) BAB: +? Class(?) CMB: +? + STR(?) + Size(?) CMD: ?? + BAB(?) + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) Speed: ?? ft. + Encumbrance(??) + Misc(??) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 10 + Size(0) + DEX(0) + Dodge(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Flat: 10 + Size(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Touch: 10 + Size(0) + DEX(0) + Dodge(0) Fort: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Will: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Name of Melee Weapon= Melee: +? + STR(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Special: |-|Name of Ranged Weapon= Ranged: +? + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description 'Class Features' Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description 'Extra Class Abilities (rogue talents, domains, mercies, hexes, songs, etc.)' Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Spells' Caster Level: ? + Misc(?) Concentration: +? + Stat(?) |-|Cantrips=? Prepared/day, Unlimited Use NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 1=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 2=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 3=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 4=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 5=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 6=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 7=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 8=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 9=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT 'Character Traits' Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) 'Feats' Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) 'Skills' DELETE THIS LINE AFTER YOU PUT IN ZEROS FOR CLASS SKILLS (CS). IF YOU PUT A RANK IN A CS CHANGE THE 0 TO 3. Adventuring Ranks(A): ? = + INT(?)x1 + Race(?)x1 + FC(?) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Bluff +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Climb +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Craft +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Diplomacy +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Heal +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Intimidate +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Perception +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Perform +0 | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | - ?(WIS) - - | Ride +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Swim +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Spells: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Benefit: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE